Away From The Sun
by faulty
Summary: (MA) Max decides to leave Seattle after Logan hurts her for the last time. But her past seems to be coming back to haunt her, along with her feelings.
1. Breathe It Out

Title: Away From The Sun   
Author: Kristi J.   
Rating: PG-13 (For Now)   
Timeline: Eh, Who Knows.. Sometime.   
Pairing: Max/Alec   
Summary: Max decides to leave Seattle after Logan hurts her for the last time. But her past seems to be coming back to haunt her. Will be M/A   
Authors Note: How's evry1 doing today? Good? Good. Okay your probably not reading this, so I'm just going to go. Just remember my little piece of advice, REVIEW. Thanks =) Oh and if you like this story, check out my others.. I really don't know how long updates will take, maybe awhile. Sorry!   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... YET. Muahahah.  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
Breathe it out.   
Oh, we sink so far down.   
So far down.  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
Prologue: Breathe It Out  
  
- Space Needle, 12 AM -  
  
Smoke. It filled the sky as water does the sea. Looking out across the dark city, a tear trickled down her cheek. Without wiping it, she scooted over to the edge, looking down. It seemed funny to her how just one false movement and she could die right there, and it seemed she didn't care.  
  
The city was so dark now, the lights from below beamed up at her. But the sight did not affect her mood, for it seemed nothing could. She felt so gloomy, like the world was on her shoulders. She had no idea why she felt this way, it was over a guy. Guys were this way, and that's just how it is.  
  
But it seemed this was no ordinary guy, he was special to her. Her first real love, someone she thought she could trust. But he'd betrayed her, and now she felt all alone.  
  
The tears fell off her face to the ground far below as rain does, but she thought nothing of it. Getting up from her position, Max carefully climbed down the tower.  
  
She hopped on her bike, but paused, the events from not long ago repeating in her mind.  
  
- Flashback -  
  
"Logan I have those papers you wanted." Max called walking into his penthouse. The place was quiet and dark, so she figured no one was here. But a small noise coming from the left stopped her tracks.  
  
Following the noise, it led to Logan's bedroom. Quietly she opened the door, expecting to find an intruder, but what had caught her eyes was far worse than any bullet to her head or dagger through her heard.  
  
Laying on the bed, layed Logan and Asha in a heated kiss. Max winced at the sight and ran out of the house as fast as she could, trying to erase the image from her mind. But nothing seemed to work.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
Wincing for about the 100th time that day, Max hurriedly gunned the engine and sped off towards her home.  
  
Arriving there minutes later, Max climbed off her bike and ran up towards her room. She had no idea why she was running, it wasn't like anyone was after her.  
  
But she was running afraid to see Logan. She knew that he'd stop by wondering why he didn't get the papers, and she couldn't stand being around him. It made her sick even imagining his face, because all she saw was her, Asha.  
  
It seemed forever to Max getting in her house, but it was only a matter of seconds. Not thinking with tears streaming down her face, Max hurriedly packed her bags with all her belongings and ran towards the door. But before she could get out, the door opened and Original Cindy walked through the door.  
  
"What's up suga?" OC said worriedly. Max looked like hell, and a whole lot more. "Nothing." Max said, her voice hoarse. "Just going to take a stroll."  
  
OC raised her eyebrows, "With your clothes? Honey, OC ain't no fool. Now tell me what's going on." Max sighed running her hand through her tangled hair.  
  
"I bumped into Logan today."  
  
"Oh damn, like you really touched him?" OC asked worriedly. Max shook her head, "No not literally. I mean I saw him."  
  
"So...." OC said trying to get Max's point. Max sighed, "I saw him with Asha. And believe me, they were more than friendly. He didn't see me though."  
  
"You mean he..." Max nodded her head. Original Cindy felt so angry she was sure their was steam coming out of her ears. "Damn that asshole. I swear, I'm gonna find that bastard and give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Max stopped Original before she could say more, "It's alright OC. Thanks for the help, but I can take care of myself. I'm a soldier, I'll be fine." Max faked a smile, but it wasn't much help.  
  
"So your just gonna run off and leave your boo?" OC asked pointing to her things. Max shrugged, "Figured their was nothing much else to do, thought I'd go on a vacation."  
  
"Yeah, not coming back." Max shook her head, "OC, I just really have to get out. I'm under so much pressure, and I really have to deal with everything going on with Logan. I don't know if I could stand seeing him again. But I will keep in touch okay?"  
  
The words coming out of Max's mouth did nothing to comfort OC, she knew Max would be gone awhile. "Boo, you can't go. We all still need you here."  
  
"You'll be fine. Just please, don't tell Logan or anyone else that I left. Just tell them you don't know what happened to me, I don't want them tracking me down. I know Alec, his ass is so glued to me that I can't go anywhere without him trailing behind me."  
  
OC chuckled, "You know you like it." Max shoved OC and they both laughed. "I'll miss you ya know." Max said to OC, who was already breaking out the tissues. "Aww boo, I'm gonna miss you too. Who am I gonna drink beer with at Crash, certainly not Sketchy. He's annoying when he's drunk."  
  
Max laughed and hugged OC momentarily. "I'll keep in touch. Just promise me you wont tell anyone?" Original paused for a moment, then nodded. "You've got my word boo."  
  
Max smiled and hugged OC again before leaving. Orgininal said her goodbyes, and now it was time for her to leave. She paused 3 times before actually opening the door, wondering if it were for the best, but soon she just opened the door and walked out, not looking behind her.  
  
Getting out on the street, Max noticed she wouldn't be able to take her ninja with all her things. She was trying to figure out a way to get to where she wanted to go with her stuff and her baby when she noticed Logan's car coming towards her.  
  
In a split moment decision Max took off as fast as her legs would carry her, out of sight and towards the next bus stop. Without her baby.  
  
She had almost given up on the bus coming when it had finally arrived. Stepping on the bus, she found a seat in the middle beside a middle-aged man and a little girl.  
  
As the bus headed out of Seattle, Max said goodbye to her past, and her friends.  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah, short I know. But its just the prologue, I wanted to know what yall think. Review, and I will write.. Peace! 


	2. I'm Aiight

Disclaimer: Shh, don't tell..  
A/N: Some of you seemed to be a little confused at what happened between Logan & Asha. When I said they were in a heated kiss in his bedroom, I meant they were having sex. Sorry I didn't exactly say the word, but I thought you would think that.. next time I will try to be more precise.  
Oh and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Love em', keep them coming!   
  
..............................................................................  
  
Hope your alright,  
it's been rough for me.  
Thinkin' all night,  
About the places I'd be.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Chapter One: I'm Aiight  
  
- Jampony, 3PM -  
  
Walking into Jampony that day, Alec grinned. He was having a great day. He only had to deliver one package the whole day, he got two phone numbers, and Max hadn't yelled at him all day.   
Okay, so he hadn't seen her all day.   
  
Walking casually over to where Original and a redhead were talking Alec coughed, making himself known. OC looked up at the grinning transgenic. "Hey suga."  
  
"Hi." Alec said, more looking towards the girl beside OC, looking her up and down. Original Cindy chuckled, "Sorry boo, this ones taken. And pregnant."  
  
Alec sighed and slowly walked away, but turned around quickly, "Where's Max anyways? Haven't seen her all day."  
  
OC paused for a moment, and panick flickered over her face. Alec noticed. "Shes uh.. Ya know, I don't know where that girl is. You see her, tell her OC's gotta have a talk with her."  
  
Alec almost didn't believe her, but why would OC lie? It seemed true anyways. He shrugged and grabbed a package that Normal had thrown to him and walked off. Okay, so his day officially now sucked. And he had no idea why.  
  
-  
  
Riding his bike towards his destination, Alec couldn't help but think about OC's words. If Original was telling the truth, where was Max? He grew more worried the more the time flew by.  
  
Reaching a tall building, Alec climbed the steps and got the signature he needed. Walking back down the steps, a thought crossed his mind.   
  
He grinned and rode his bike towards Logans.  
  
-  
  
Logan sat on his signature chair, right in front of the computer. He was typing furiously at the keyboards, looking for another way to get the information of the papers that Max were supposed to drop off.  
  
He was furious with her. Those papers were important, they had all the information about the virus on them, and she decided to take her time.  
  
Alec walked in, practically breaking the door and catching Logan off guard.   
  
"Sorry, the door was in my way." Logan smirked and went back to speed keying, he was great at it. "Logan, did anyone ever tell you that the world is outside, not here in your chair in front of your computer?"  
  
Logan sighed, annoyed. "No Alec, but I am aware." Alec shrugged, "So wheres Max?" Logan stopped 'speed keying', "If I knew, I'd be talking to her right now. She was supposed to drop off my papers."  
  
Alec raised his eyebrow, "So you haven't seen her?" He asked in disbelief. "No Alec. I just said that." Without another word, Alec walked out the door to look for Max.  
  
-  
  
Riding his bike towards Max's place, Alec sighed inwardly. She was probably just somewhere fooling around, perfectly safe. So why couldn't he just forget about it?  
  
Alec rode faster and faster in the cold day, and soon enough he had reached Max's. He broke into her place and looked around.  
  
"Max?" Alec questioned. An eery silence was in the room, and he didn't like it. Walking towards her room he paused, something wasn't right.  
  
The place looked so, empty. Entering her room, he searched around. Hey, nosiness has it's advantages. The grin that crossed his features when he saw a pair of her panties on the floor froze suddenly. Looking around her room, most of her things were gone.  
  
Either Max has a secret stalker stealing all her things, or Max left were the only two logical answers he could come up with.  
  
Puzzled, Alec ran out of the house to find Original Cindy. He had to tell her that something was up.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
- Oregon, 6PM -  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep....  
  
Max's eyes crossed for the 3rd time in fifteen minutes that day at the man beside her. She was getting annoyed with this. The man with a deep British accent sitting beside her was having a 4 hour conversation with his fiance, and she hung up on him, and he was still listening into the phone.  
  
"Excuse me," Max said to the man, "I just kind of happened to notice that your fiance hung up on you." The man looked at her, his face blank. He said nothing, but turned his face the other way.  
  
"Excuse me," Max said to the man again, "No one is on the other end of that phone sir. Could you please turn it off?" She said, clenching her teeth, jaw set, ready to attack.  
  
The man sneered at her and turned his body around so she couldn't see him. She was shaking with anger.   
  
Max closed her eyes and tried to imagine that their was no beeping noise, and it actually started to work. But soon enough the noise was still there and she shot up and grabbed his phone and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Hey! That was my phone." The guy said. "No shit asshole. Now it doesn't beep anymore, so I fixed it for you."   
  
"Rude Rude Rude. Americans are so rude!" The man said. Max chuckled, "Oh okay. Jolly good time, but I have to go mate." Max said mocking him, getting out of her seat.  
  
She moved towards the back of the bus and sat beside another man. He though, looked a little more sane. She hoped.   
  
"Hey there." The man said smiling. "Hi." Max said. "Whats your name?" Max paused, was she supposed to tell the truth? The man was still smiling, waiting for her reply.  
  
"Uhh, Maxine." She studdered. "Beautiful name, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you Max. Can I call you Max?" He asked, still smiling.  
  
*God he has so many teeth.* Max thought. "If you'd like." Max said smiling back. She sighed resting her head on the back of the chair, how un-lucky can she get?  
  
-  
  
About 10 minutes later, Max felt something really strange settling in her lap. It kept moving up her leg. Max opened one of her eyes and saw Chris smiling down at her leg.   
  
Grabbing whatever was coming up her leg, she snapped it instantly. The man beside her screeched in pain. "Bitch!" He shrieked getting up, "You broke my finger!"  
  
Max sneered at the man, "Well, you could have removed it from my leg."   
  
He walked away, grabbing his hand in pain.   
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes. Hoping to get some sleep. Suddenly, a tapping on her arm made Max's eyes open. A little boy, 10 or so, mouth covered in chocolate beamed up at her.  
  
"Can I help you.. whatever you are?" Max asked raising her eyebrow at the dirty child. The little boy nodded, "Wanna play a game?" Max huffed, *Why me?* She thought looking to the ceiling. "What kind of game?" She asked.  
  
"It's a guessing game." Max rolled her eyes, kids were so idiotic sometimes. "Sorry kid, I'm trying to take a nap if you haven't noticed." The boy sneered, "The name's Tommy." He said, his eyes filling with tears.   
  
Without warning, Tommy let out the most annoying sound she had ever heard, besides Alec. He wouldn't stop bawling. Embarassed at the attention thrown her way, Max covered the kids mouth. "Shh! Fine, I'll play. Just shut up."  
  
The boy smiled and sat beside her, eating a chocolate bar. "Okay, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100, guess it."  
  
"10." Max said, boredom echoing through her throat. "Nope, guess again."  
  
"20."   
  
"Guess again."  
  
"30."  
  
"Guess again!"  
  
"40."  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"50."  
  
"Guess again!" The process repeated until Max was ready to strangle the dirty child. "Kid, could you just go back to your mommy and daddy and leave me alone?"  
  
"Can't, my parents left me. Don't know where they are, don't care." Max was a sucker for abandoned kids, and the words affected her greatly. "Your joking right?"  
  
"Nope," He said swinging his legs back and forth, "I don't mind though, I've been better off without them. Even though I don't have any friends or money, I'm okay."  
  
With no other words to say, Max sat in silence. For about 3 seconds.  
"Okay, guess again."   
  
..............................................................................  
  
- Crash, 9PM -  
  
"Hey Original, you seen Max since I left JP?"   
  
OC looked up at the guy sadly, "Nope, why?"   
  
Alec shrugged, "Just stopped by your place, and all of Max's things are gone." OC pretended to be surprised, but it didn't work very well.  
  
"Oh my word! What happened to her stuff?" Alec shrugged, "That's what I wanted to ask you." Original Cindy thought for a moment. She couldn't tell Alec, so what was there to say?  
  
"Uhh, boo I really don't think theirs anything to worry 'bout. Believe me." Her eyes bored into his. Alec sighed running a hand through his hair, "Your right, I shouldn't worry. Their's got to be a reason why shes not here, and all her things are gone. Hmm, what could it be?" He said sarcastically.  
  
OC rolled her eyes, "Boo. I'm serious, Max is fine. I just know it." Alec sighed, "Your probably right." But Alec couldn't help but worry more. "You know, I'm gonna go. I will see ya tomorrow."   
  
"Okay boo. But don't worry, Max is aiight." It was like she was turning psychic or something. How in the hell did she know? Without another word, Alec walked out of Crash towards the one spot left to look, the Space Needle.  
  
-  
  
- OC's And Max's Apartment, The Next Day -  
  
Original woke up pouring herself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, she plopped down on the couch. But to her surprise, it was hard. Like the couch turned lumpy. Then she heard a grunt.  
  
OC screeched and jumped up off the deformed couch. Soon after, Alec's head popped out of the dozens of covers and gasped for air.  
  
"You almost gave OC a heart attack boy. Whatchu thinkin'?!" Original said slapping him upside the head. "Sorry, but I just wanted to wait for Max to get home."  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "So you decide to stay on night? Honey, why couldn't you just call? I mean, Max is a big girl, and you hate her anyways."  
  
Alec shrugged, "I don't hate her. She hates me." OC shook her head, "Boo, you and Max are both pathetic."  
  
"What?" Alec asked confused. "Nuttin'."  
  
Original almost felt bad for the poor guy. She wanted so bad just to tell the whiner, but she couldn't. She had promised Max, and she was going to keep it. "Boo, why don't you go home?"  
  
"I'm not going to. Not until Max gets here." He objected. Original rolled her eyes, "Look, I'll call if she stops by okay? Geez honey, their is no reason to worry."  
  
"Oh no shes just been gone for two days. Why the hell aren't you worried? I mean, with everything that's going on, I figured you'd at least think it could be possible that something has happened to her. Not even Logan knows where she is, and that's surprising."  
  
If Original Cindy didn't already know where Max was, she would have begun to worry. But she knew exactly where Max was. The problem, she couldn't tell Alec.   
  
Letting her thoughts roam, Original figured that maybe it was a good idea Alec knew where Max was. At least he wouldn't be beating himself up over it now that he knew.  
  
"Alec, sit down. Original knows where Max is."  
  
The words that Alec heard made his eyes go wide and his face to grow hot. You could tell he was pissed by his face, but he obliged and sat down.  
  
"She's in California." Alec was about to interrupt but OC cut him off, "And she's fine. She had to go because of Logan. She needed time to be away from everything. I found out, and she didn't want anyone else to know, especially not you."  
  
"Why not?" Alec questioned. "Cause she knew that you'd freak out and try to find her. Like you are right now." OC said putting a hand on her hip.  
  
Alec sighed running a hand through his messy hair. "Okay, so who's going to tell Logan?" Original shook her head furiously, "Nobody, you know that he'll freak, worse than you."  
  
"True. He's homicidal." OC rolled her eyes, "Just promise me you won't go off and look for her? She'll be back soon."  
  
"Fine." Alec said, clearly not happy with his promise. "Boo, I know you care about Max. Anyone with eyes can see it. Shes going through a hard time right now, you just gotta wait for her to be ready to deal, then things will be back to normal."  
  
Alec nodded, "Got it. I'm going to go to bed now, long day tomorrow. Considering I won't be agitating Max for awhile, I think I'll be bored."  
  
Original smiled, "She's probably happy." Alec grinned, "Maybe not. She probably misses me."   
  
OC snorted, "You wish boo." Alec shrugged, "It could happen."   
  
Walking out the door, Alecs thoughts seemed to shift, because she was gone. He felt so, alone.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
- California, 9AM -  
  
Finally getting off the nightmare bus, Max walked over to a nearby building. Noticing someone following her, she quickly turned around and stood in a fighting stance.   
  
"Woah!" Said Tommy, the little annoying boy that would never go away. Max sighed in annoyance, "You." She said bored.  
  
"Yeah me. Sorry I scared you, but I was hoping I could stay with you for a little while." Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. The annoying kid wanted to stay, with her.  
  
"Oh no. Absolutely not. I came here to be alone, not hang with a new little buddy I made on a bus." Max said. The boy let out the same annoying noise that she had heard three times already. She wanted to strangle him.  
  
"Okay okay. Shut up! You can stay. But not for long." The boy smiled in satisfaction. "So where are we staying roomie?" He asked.   
  
Max scrunched her nose at the word roomie. "Just up here at this apartment. Its not in the best of shape, but it will do." The boy looked up at a tall brick building, looking like it was about to collapse.  
  
"Eww. Were staying there?" He asked. "Don't like it, then don't stay. Roomie."  
  
He sighed and followed her into the building. They walked up a long stairs until they got to the room they were to stay in.   
  
Walking in, they threw their luggage on the floor. "It's a little dusty, but we can clean this place up like new." Max said. "A little dusty? Dust 3 inches thick isn't a little dusty to me." The agitating boy said.  
  
"Okay now your officially getting really annoying. Shut it, now." Max said glaring at him. "God you are so much like Alec." Max whispered.  
  
"Whos Alec?" Tommy asked. "Oh just this asshole back in Seattle. He always got on my nerves." Tommy shrugged, "Whats an asshole?"  
  
"Nothing." Max said sighing, shaking her head. God, could this kid get any more annoying. "Just go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The boy nodded and took a blanket and pillow and layed on the floor.  
  
"Goodnight Max."  
  
"Night kid."  
  
..............................................................................  
  
A/N: So what ya think? Review and tell me. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than the last. And I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait!  
  
Oh yeah, did anyone get to hear Linkin Park's new CD 'Meteora'? God, it rox!!! Don't it?!?! 


	3. Numb

Disclaimer: Whats that?  
A/N: Thanks again for reviews.. glad you like my story!  
And to pdiddly-why dont you write your own little story, and lay off mine kay? Thanks.   
........................................................................  
You were the one who'd never leave,  
Beautiful eyes you seemed so free.  
Touching your face I felt complete,  
Holding your hand my heart would weep.  
........................................................................  
  
- Max's 'new' Apartment, 10AM -  
  
Yawning, Max woke to find the sun right in her eyes. Jumping from the pain of light in her eyes, she scrambled up off the ground.   
  
For a moment, she forgot where exactly she was. She heard a banging noise nearby and followed it. Reaching what seemed to be a kitchen, though not very clean, her thoughts came back to her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing kid?" Max asked in terror. Tommy seemed to obviously be very hungry. He had fruit loops lying all over the place, and milk too.  
  
"I was hungry, so I went to a nearby store and picked up some breakfast." He said, not looking her in the eyes. "Looks like you couldn't get it in your mouth." She said raising her eyebrow, inspecting the floor.  
  
Tommy chuckled, "Oh that, yeah well I couldn't get it open." Max scoffed and turned around, "Where ya going?" He asked her.  
  
"Job searching. Someones gotta make money around here, and it certainly cannot be you."  
  
Tommy shrugged, "Then get a move on roommie, don't want to go dirt poor. Oh wait, I already am!" He exclaimed happily. "Nothing to be happy about kid."  
  
"Before you go, can you give me a few bucks? I was hoping to get someting to eat considering you might be gone for long hours." He said smiling at her.  
  
Max patted her pockets in search for money, "Ah, kid. Sorry, fresh out of green." She said walking out the door to search for a job.  
  
"Great." He muttered.  
  
........................................................................  
  
- Alecs Apartment, 12PM -  
  
Lying on his couch, Alecs eyes felt heavy. Watching re-runs of previous shows, he had almost fell asleep. But his brain wouldn't let him, he was too afraid that the phone would ring and he would miss it.   
  
But within a few more minutes, he had fallen fast asleep.  
  
-  
  
"It's always you Alec, your so self-centered. I just want to thank you for ruining my life."  
  
Max's face was running throug his dreams, repeating that phrase that really got to him.  
  
"Your such a screw-up Alec."   
  
Tossing in his sleep, Alec felt like death. The phrase kept repeating over and over again. He couldn't get it out of his mind, and he couldn't wake up.  
  
But finally after what seemed like forever, he awoke drenched in sweat. "Shit." He cursed running a hand through his soaked hair.  
  
Getting up, he decided he wouldn't be able to sleep no matter what. Maybe it was just him, or maybe it was because he didn't want a dream like that again. He could probably guess it though.  
  
He hurriedly grabbed his keys and ran out of his apartment in need for air.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Max sighed, she was never going to find a job. The only jobs she had found that day were spots for a fasion designer, and a burger flipper. And those were the first to go.  
  
Kicking the ground in frustration, she opened her newspaper to look for another job to apply for. Scanning the words, she had finally found one worth checking out.  
  
Max smiled in satisfaction, walking towards her destination.  
  
-  
  
Reaching there quickly, she knocked on the door. An old lady, about 50 or so, answered. "Hello child, what can I do for you?" The lady asked.  
  
Max was stunned. Okay, so the lady was old. But she had never expected an old woman to run a bar. "I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong place. I'm looking for a Mrs. Judy Lowe, I'm hoping to get a job."  
  
The lady smiled, "I am Judy Lowe. But everyone around here call me Mrs. J. Come in child." She said. Max smiled and walked in, sitting on a nearby chair.  
  
"No offense or anything, but aren't you a little old to own a bar?" Max asked. "Why absolutely not. I know it may sound a little foolish, but I've owned this bar since I was 22. I keep looking for a new owner, but with the greedy bastards around here, I'm half afraid to let it go. Excuse my language child."  
  
"Its alright. I get what your saying though Mrs. J. But I was just wondering if you have any openings for me. I just moved here and I need a job, but I can't find one worth working for." The word 'child' coming from the ladies mouth was starting to annoy her. She sighed, hoping the word wouldn't come out again.  
  
"Ahh I see. I do have a few spots for you though. Let me get my glasses." Judy said opening her desk drawer and putting on a pair of glasses.  
  
"Okay, well. We've got a stacker, bartender, and DJ available right now." She said reading a paper in front of her. "Do you have a resume?"   
  
"Uh, yeah. Here." Max said handing her the resume. It was kind of sloppy, but who cares? The lady glanced it over, "Ah I see. Well, you seem more than qualified Ms." She said reading the paper, "Ms. Maxine Guevara. You just tell me the position you want, I write it up, and you start Monday."  
  
Max's heart leaped of joy. Okay, so what was their to pick again. Stacker? *No way.* Max thought. How's about Bartender, *Erm, I don't know.*  
  
DJ? *Riight.*  
  
"Shit." Max cursed under her breath. Their wasn't any spots she liked. "Have you figured it out child?" The lady asked. Max was about to strangle the old woman. Her eyes went wide in annoyance. "Umm, yeah. I think I want to be a bartender."   
  
"You think?"  
  
"No, I want to be a bartender. I'm sure." Max said. The lady nodded, "Excellent choice Ms. Maxine Guevara. Now go through that door, walk downstairs, and you'll see a man. His name is Zee. Tell him your the new bartender, and he'll give you a clipboard with instructions and rules. Okay?"  
  
Max nodded, "Yep. Thanks Mrs. J." Judy smiled, "And thank you, Maxine."   
  
So Max walked downstairs and looked around for 'Zee'. "Hello?" Max asked not seeing anyone around. Walking around a corner, she saw about 5 wrecked cars, and a man underneath one. "You Zee?" Max asked.  
  
The man rolled out from the car. Max inspected him with her eyes. Black hair, messy. Ice blue eyes and a nice tan. *Not bad.* She thought.  
  
"Yeah I'm Zee. Who are you?" He asked. "Max. Maxine. Mrs. J told me to tell you I'm the new bartender." She answered. He nodded and walked off.   
  
About 5 minutes later he came back with a pile of papers, "These are yours to read and fill out. Have fun." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Right, I'll have loads." She said sarcastically. "See ya."  
  
"Bye." He said rolling back under the car.   
  
She sighed and walked out the door. Just great, homework. Hadn't had any of this since Manticore. But at least she got a job.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
- Space Needle, 8PM -  
  
Alec sat out on the ledge of the Space Needle, rain dripping down his face. It had started to pour down rain about an hour ago, and the weather seemed to be getting worse.  
  
But he didn't care. His thoughts were elsewhere. In California.  
  
"Who needs her anyways? She treated me like shit. And that's all I was to her. I was a screw-up." Alec said, his voice light and giddy and his mouth tasting of whiskey.  
  
He was drunk, very drunk. So drunk, he felt as if he'd pass out. Alec closed his eyes and breathed in a breath of fresh air. Lying down, Alec opened his eyes, watching the rain fall.  
  
Alec was imagining Max being the rain above him, and he being right here, below the rain. The rain, like Max, was steady and hard, unexplainable. It was falling down on top of him, not caring if it hurt him. Of course rain doesn't hurt, unless it's going down really hard, like right now.  
  
But Alec couldn't feel it. He felt so numb, he couldn't feel the pain that he had felt not long ago. It suited him though, he wished he could feel this way all the time. No pain was good, he had decided.  
  
But after 10 minutes, the pain had returned. As strong as it had been before. He yelled in anger at the rain above him. "Shut up!" He repeated, over and over.  
  
The phrase had returned in his head, and it had been repeating in his mind. "Your such a screw up Alec."   
  
"Shut up!" He yelled again. He continued his bantering until he felt like he couldn't breath. In anger, he stormed down the Space Needle, towards Crash.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Boo." Original had greeted him, standing by the bar. "Not now." He said rushing past her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion at him.   
  
"Whats up with Alec?" Sketchy asked OC, when she returned to the table. "Donno boo."  
  
Sketchy chuckled, "He's soaked."  
  
Alec walked to the other side of the bar and sat down briskly. "Whiskey." He ordered. The bartender got him a drink and Alec downed it, requesting another.  
  
He had his head hung low when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Looking up sadly, he saw a young woman smiling at him. "Hey cutie." She said. Alec managed a fake smile, "Hey." He said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"You look like you could use a drink." She said to him. He didn't like her, her voice was too happy and bouncy it was giving him a headache. She was annoying.  
  
"Got one." He said holding up his shot glass. She shrugged, "The name's Eve." She said giving him a bright smile. "Alec." He said.  
  
"Got a girlfriend?" Eve asked him. Alec rolled his eyes, figured. "No." He said. She raised her voice in 'fake' shock. "What? Well, you look like you need one." Eve said, still smiling at him. "No thanks." He said. She looked disappointed. But he could care less.  
  
"Well how about just tonight?" She offered. Alec sighed and looked up at her. God, the woman seemed to be desperate.  
  
Not letting his mind think, he decided to agree. Usually he'd be up for it, but not tonight. His mind was elsewhere, and on another person. Perhaps a brown eyed, dark haired, olived skinned hard ass?  
  
Getting up, he walked briskly out of Crash. Not letting her catch up, he jumped on his bike. Running out, she hurriedly hopped on behind, with fits of giggles running through her.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes when she touched his ass, "Lets go honey. Ain't got all night ya know." Eve said still giggling. He gunned the engine and rode off at top speed, half hoping she'd fall off.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
A/N: I know it's really short, but I wanted to post this up right quick.   
  
I also need your opinions, if you'll be so kind.  
Since Max and Alec have to meet sometime I wanted to know which idea yall like better:  
Idea #1: Set the next chapter (or the one after that) 4 months from now, to where Alec sees Max for the 1st time in months.  
Idea #2: Keep it at its pace. Meaning, you don't want to jump from now to 4 months later. Go steady until gradually we get to 4 months later. Which will mean a longer story.  
  
Either ones fine with me, I can't choose. I like them both.. just pick one please!! Thanks! 


	4. Figure

Disclaimer: Me no write english. But I can write that I OWN Zee and Tommy. Yey!  
A/N: Thanks so much for those that reviewed and read.. means lots.   
Gosh yall.. i'm getting excited to write the next chapters so I can finally write when Max and Alec meet.. Phew, guess I'm gonna have to type a lot faster huh?  
........................................................................  
Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here.  
Everythings feeling unclear.  
I wish it was raining,  
Cause I hate every beautiful day.  
........................................................................  
- Alecs Apartment, 9AM -  
  
Sighing, Alec turned his head to see Max walking towards him. Her face had shown that she was happy, but her eyes showed that she was tired and weak.  
  
"Alec." She said. Her voice was not much higher than a whisper. Alec ran a hand through his hair and she touched his face softly. His eyes fluttered shut, just wanting to feel the warmth that she was giving to him.  
  
He opened his eyes moments later, and her eyes now showed panic. He looked at her confused, when he saw blood. Touching her face, his hand was now covered in the red, sticky substance.   
  
The blood kept coming, it seemed to not stop. Her head was bleeding, and now her nose was too. He was now scared and confused, and his mind was blank. "You did this to me Alec." Max whispered.  
  
Alec froze at her words, and she repeated them. "You Alec, you did this to me. It's all your fault." She repeated this several times, and he tried to block her voice out, but it wouldn't go away.  
  
Shaking his head furiously, Alec sobbed, dropping to his knees. Forcing himself to not hear her, he covered his ears. But he could still hear her.  
  
Snapping his eyes open, Alec shot out of bed drenched in sweat. It had just been a dream.  
  
Sighing, he quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning the water on, he hurriedly got into the shower and let the water cascade down his body.  
  
Closing his eyes, he shut the dream from his mind. But it was still there, in the back of his mind, itching at him. He felt sick.  
  
About 15 minutes later he finally got out of the shower, feeling much better. Grabbing a towel he brought it around his waist and opened the door.  
  
The girl, Eve, from the night before was laying sprawled out on his bed. He smirked, almost forgetting she was still here. He went back in the bathroom and shut the door, getting dressed in there.  
  
-  
  
After what seemed like hours, Alec finally got Eve to go home, not without her complaining how 'small and icky' his place was.  
  
Quickly hopping on his bike, Alec rode over to JP.   
  
As soon as he got there he spotted OC and walked over to her. "Hey OC, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alec asked her.  
  
OC nodded and turned to look at him, "What is it boo?" Alec rubbed his hands together, not knowing how to tell her anything he was about to say. "Well, I think I'm having this problem."  
  
OC raised her eyebrow, "You think?" She repeated. He shook his head, "Okay I know I have a problem. But, I just don't really know how to explain it. I've- I've been having these dreams."  
  
Original looked dumbfounded at him. So.. he had a dream.   
  
Alec shook his head again, "You don't understand, this wasn't an ordinary dream. It's one of those dreams you never wished you had, but you know that you had it. And you can't stop thinking about it. And the dream, it just, I don't know how to explain it. It's one you never thought, or wished you had."  
  
Original Cindy nodded her head, she was beginning to understand where this was going, "It's aight boo. Everyone has those dreams."  
  
"But this one, it's different. Max, she was.." Alec's voice trailed off thinking about the dreams he was having. It had to be about 6 now. He was almost afraid to fall asleep.  
  
"What was Max? She was in your dream?" Alec nodded, "Well tell OC 'bout it boo." Alec sat down beside her. "Well, I've just been having these reccuring dreams with Max in them since she left. In them, their's always something wrong with her, or me. And she's telling me it's all my fault."  
  
OC nodded, "Why do you think your having these dreams?" She asked him. Alec shrugged, "I don't know, but ever since she left, I can't get her off of my mind. And I don't know why."  
  
Original briefly hugged Alec, "It's called love boo." She smiled tiredly at him and walked away. "Love?" Alec repeated to himself.  
  
It couldn't be that. Anything but that.  
  
........................................................................  
  
- California, Noon -  
  
"So, where's this new job of yours?" Tommy had asked her for about the tenth time that day. Max breathed inwardly, praying to herself that she wouldn't lose her temper.  
  
"I told you, it's about 10 minutes from our apartment. I'm on my way their now. Just shut up." Aparently he did, because she didn't hear his annoying voice anymore.  
  
"So, what are you?" Max clenched the steering wheel in anger. "For the tenth time, I'm a bartender." The kid opened his mouth to form an 'o' shape. "Whats that?" Tommy asked.  
  
Max was sure by now that her skin had turned red hot with anger. God this kid was so much like, Alec. "Whatcha thinkin'?" Tommy asked her five minutes later.  
  
"Just about my friends back home." She said honestly. "Tell me about them." He said quietly. "Well, I have this best friend of mine, OC." Max smiled thinking about her, "Shes great. Probably the most honest person I've ever met, besides you."  
  
Tommy giggled, "Thanks." Max smirked, "And theirs Logan." Her voice drifted off, "Not much to say about him." She said trying to force him from her mind.  
  
"Sketchy," Max smiled, "Now theirs a perfect waste of a male species for you." Quietly laughing, she stopped when a name popped into her head suddenly.  
  
"And theirs Alec." She paused, "God, he knew how to drive me insane, just like you. But I've always had a soft spot for him, though I'd never tell him."  
  
"You like this Alec eh?" Tommy asked, smiling sheepishly up at her. Max shook her head, "Nah, he's just a friend. A pain in the ass, but a friend none the less."   
  
She knew what he'd say if he were here right now. *It's always over my ass isn't it Max?* He'd say with his sly grin on his face. That grin, it could get a girl in bed with him within 10 seconds.  
  
"Doesn't sound like your just friends." Tommy said to her. Max looked down at him surprised, then ruffled his hair. "Ahh, where here." Max said pulling the car up to the bar, and also changing the subject.  
  
The car had been from Zee. He had been nice enough to lend her a car that she could pay off, and she couldn't complain, it was pretty awesome.  
  
Max and Tommy walked up to the place and walked in silently. "RockHard, nice name." Tommy said, following Max into the large place.  
  
"Cool." He said looking around. The place was big, she had to give it some credit. It had speakers everywhere, a stage, large bar, everything. It looked almost identical to Crash.  
  
"Your early." A voice said. Max turned around quickly, it was Zee. "Yeah well, you know. Figured I'd give myself a tour, get acquainted with my new job. Though, I really don't know how to be a bartender."  
  
Zee smiled, "Ahh, It's not as hard as it seems." Max nodded, "So do you work here?" Max asked him. She didn't want to be nosey, but she was just curious.   
  
He shook his head, "Nah, I work below in the garage. I'm Mrs. J's nephew." Ahh, now she was getting the picture, "So you help her take care of the place eh?"   
  
Zee nodded, "Yeah. But sadly, she won't be here for long. You see, she's been sick for awhile, and she needs someone to take over the place. But she just doesn't want anyone, she wants someone she can trust, someone that's not so greedy. She hasn't found them yet."  
  
Max nodded in understanding, "Why don't you take it over?" She asked. Zee shook his head, "Can't. See, I already run my own shop, I can't run two businesses. Not that talented."  
  
Max laughed quietly. Zee moved over to a near table and sat down, looking over the paper in his hands. "What you doing?" Max asked sitting beside him.  
  
"Looking for a roomie. Can't pay all the rent to my place myself, and since my last roomie just went in debt, I really don't think he could be much help."  
  
Max cocked her eyebrow in thought, "Well.."  
  
........................................................................  
  
- Crash 9PM -  
  
Alec was on his seventh pitcher of beer. He didn't have a buzz, and he didn't feel like he wanted to, numb. Sketchy and Original were sitting across from him, both drunk.  
  
Alec dropped his head, trying not to think. Trying to do anything but sleep, it was the last thing he had needed at the moment.  
  
Original and Sketchy were talking, but he couldn't make out what. Not even with his great sense of hearing. Their had to be something wrong with him.  
  
Ahh yes, his ears were ringing. So loud, he thought his brain might explode. Not that he would complain.  
  
"You guys, I think I'm going to call it a night." Alec said slowly getting up, putting his jacket on and walking out the door.  
  
"Whats with him?" Sketchy squeaked, laughing lightly. OC shrugged, "Just got bit with the love bug is all."   
  
Sketchy laughed and snorted. It wasn't funny at all, but he was drunk. Right at the moment he couldn't tell the difference between a word and a sentence.  
  
-  
  
Sighing, Alec kicked his shoes off and layed on the couch. His eyes kept closing, but his mind kept telling him to not fall asleep.  
  
So he turned on the tv and watched some music videos, all thoughts of Max trying to be blocked from his mind. He kept struggling, forcing himself to forget her for one minute.  
  
And he had, almost. But their was just one thing he couldn't get out of his head, and it was love.  
  
........................................................................  
  
- Max's Apartment, 10PM -  
  
Right at the moment, Max would have been at Crash with OC, Alec and Sketchy, and she wished she had been. It was much better than what she was doing now.  
  
Zee had decided to come over to her place for the night and help her get packed, because she was now staying with him at his place. Which was much better than her place.  
  
Tommy and Zee had been playing Monopoly for about 3 hours now. She wanted to strangle them, she kept hearing 'I passed go!' and 'I wanna be the shoe this time'.   
  
Max was sitting on the floor, sprawled on her stomach, watching Trading Spaces. It seemed fascinating how one home could be a piece of trash one day, and beautiful 5 hours later.  
  
But the occasional laugh and cheer coming from the kitchen was enough to keep her mind off of the tv. So she decided to call OC.  
  
Getting up, she grabbed the phone and went into her room, closing the door. Slowly dialing the number, she listened into the phone.  
  
After the phone rang numerous times, the voice mail came on, and Max decided to leave a message.  
  
"Hey OC, it's Max. Sorry I didn't get ahold of you. Hopefully I'll try back soon. Bye."  
  
Max hung up the phone and went back into the living room, seeing that Tommy and Zee had finally put away the game, and were now watching Trading Spaces too.  
  
Their was something about Zee that she couldn't place, and it made her wonder. Max wanted to ask him so many questions, but felt that it wasn't the right time to.  
  
Max got up off the couch and headed for her room, "Guys I'm goin' to bed now, you can stay up as long as you want. Just make sure I don't hear your ass talking." Max threw over her shoulder.  
  
"Always an obsession with my ass ain't it Maxie?"   
  
Max quickly turned around and looked at Zee, "What did you say?" She asked him. Zee looked up at her alarmed, "Nothing. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh." Max said softly. Zee and Tommy stared after her as she turned around and went into her room, shutting the door.  
  
"What the hell is with you Max?" She asked herself aloud. "It's all in your head."  
  
But what she should have said, was HE'S all in your head.  
  
........................................................................  
  
A/N: Okay, hope you guys enjoyed this installment. I decided to stop here and save the rest for the next chapter.   
And the winning choice is: Idea #1. But just because so many of you wanted to wait a few chapters till I go right into some months later, I decided to write a few more chapters.  
  
Hopefully you all like my story so far, any ideas or suggestions you wanna throw at me, go ahead. And a nice little review is always nice.. =)  
  
One more thing: Check out my website! It has all the info on Dark Angel, but is mostly about my stories. So if your a fan of my fics (doubt it), go there! Its got my upcoming fics, my finished fics, and this one, and spoilers too.. and a little bout me.. but who cares right? lol. Peace* 


	5. Don't Belong

Disclaimer: right.  
A/N: My reviewers are so clever!  
.......................................................................  
I won't ever tell the world that I don't belong,  
Please don't ever tell the world that I don't belong.  
........................................................................  
  
Chapter 5: Don't Belong  
  
- Zee and Maxs Apartment, 10AM -  
  
*  
  
Walking in through the beautiful doors of Zees apartment, Max looked around in awe. His place was beautiful, better than Logans. God, this guy must be rich.  
  
Tommy loved the place. Every time he turned a corner he would have something new to rant on about. He couldn't get enough of the place. It was like a candy store.  
  
"Great place Zee." Max said smiling at the man in front of her. "Yeah, thats why I need help paying for it." He said smiling at her. Max returned the smile, "I bet."  
  
She continued to look around the place, and got comfortable in her new room. It was so much better than her old one. Way better.  
  
Zee slowly opened the door to her bedroom and peeked inside, "Everything alright in here?" He asked. Max nodded, "Everything is perfect."   
  
Zee smiled, "Figured you'd like it." He walked in and sat at the foot of her bed, "I was going to give up this place awhile back. But I love it too much."  
  
Max stared at the man in front of her, taking his features in deeply. Their was something there, unexplainable. His eyes were penetrating, and he was so handsome for a human. No offense, but, this guy was flawless.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, smirking. Max chuckled, "No, I was just thinking." Zee nodded, "Can I ask what about?"  
  
Max smiled mischeviously, "No." She said matter-of-factly. Zee laughed, "Well thanks."   
  
"Hey, where has Mrs. J been lately?" Max asked curiously. Zee shrugged, "I guess that she's not feeling well. I really hope she gets better though, cause if not then the government gets the bar. She'd hate that."  
  
"Well I really hope shes okay. Shes a nice lady." Zee nodded, "So, how did you find yourself here in California?" Zee asked out of suspicion.  
  
"Well, I guess I just couldn't handle my life back in Seattle. It was getting really hectic, I had to take a break. I don't know when I'll be going back though." She had no idea why she just confessed what she did. And she had no idea why she was sitting here with a complete stranger, confessing everything to him.  
  
But oddly enough, he didn't feel like a stranger.  
  
"I understand." He said quietly, his eyes staring at the blankets intently. Max took the opportunity to take in his features once more. God, why did he look so familiar?  
  
"I should be unpacking now." Max said getting up off the bed suddenly. Zee stood up also, "Yeah, we have a lot to do this week. I'll be in the living room if you need me."  
  
Max nodded, "Okay."   
  
After Zee left, Max sat on the bed once more. She didn't care about unpacking, she just needed a reason for him to leave. The way he looked so familiar made her uneasy.  
  
She knew him, she had to.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
- Jampony, 10AM -  
  
"So what did Max say?" Alec asked nervously. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Nuttin' boo. She just left me a message saying she'd try to call back later." Great. Just peachy. The one time Max would call, no one would answer.  
  
And he didn't even know why he cared so much.  
  
"Oh." Alec said. Original Cindy noticed the hint of sadness in his voice that wasn't there moments ago. "Don't worry boo. She'll be back soon enough and you'll get to bug her once more, and she'll get to yell at you too. Everything will be back to normal."  
  
Thats the thing, Alec knew it never would be the same again. Before, he never wanted to admit his feelings for Max. But now, they just didn't seem to disappear. No matter how much alcohol he had or how many girls he'd slept with.  
  
"I should go." Alec said. His voice was soft, almost like he didn't even know he had said it. He just turned around and walked out the door, leaving OC and Sketchy to watch him in curiousity.  
  
-  
  
After getting off work that day, Alec walked into his apartment, sitting on the couch, trying to find a solution to his women problems. Or should I say, woman.  
  
Closing his eyes, she invaded his mind yet again. He couldn't get her face out of his head. It was like she was everywhere. Everywhere but here.  
  
"Fuck it!" Alec yelled aloud, "She left, not me. Why should I be feeling sorry? Hell, if anything I should be happy because I won't be hearing her complain to me all the time now." Alec said, snickering to the wall with doubt dripping through every word.  
  
"From now on, I'm forgetting about her. My new life will be just fine without her."   
  
Closing his eyes yet again, he drifted off into a deep slumber.   
  
*Alec opened his eyes. He seemed to be in a large bathroom, because their was a large mirror and bathroom stalls. "What the hell?" Alec asked himself, looking around.   
  
He glanced in the mirror and noticed that his reflection was not moving. Baffled, he stared at the mirror intently.   
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out from the mirror, his hand. It grasped his neck and was choking him, not showing any signs of letting go or backing down.  
  
Alec coughed, trying to get the strong grip from him. But it was no use.  
  
His own reflection smiled evilly at him. "You don't belong Alec." The reflection whispered. Alec tried to get free, but couldn't even move.  
  
Suddenly, the reflection was no longer his, but Max's. "You don't belong Alec." It said again, this time sounding exactly like Max. "You don't belong here. Your a screw up! Thats it!"  
  
Alec looked at her horrified, but did nothing. Soon, his eyes were closing, and before he knew it, he had hit the bathroom floor.*  
  
Alec jumped out of bed gasping for air, clutching his throat. He yelled muffled noises, but weren't even audible.  
  
What the hell was that? Alec was so horrified from that he was shivering continuously.  
  
"No more. No more dreams." He said grabbing his coat and walking out the door.  
  
........................................................................  
  
- RockHard, 10PM -  
  
"Oh my god, is this place always so crowded?" Max asked, walking into Zee's garage below the bar. Zee laughed, "Its only Thursday. Tomorrow it will be packed."  
  
His voice didn't carry the same melodic tune that it once had, and decided to ask, "Whats the matter?" Zee looked up into her eyes tiredly, "Mrs. J isn't doing real good." He confessed.  
  
"Is she okay?" Max asked worriedly. As soon as the words came out, she felt like an idiot. "Oh, nevermind. I know the answer to that."  
  
"Where is she anyways?" Max asked Zee. He pointed up, "Her office I guess. That or she is in her bedroom."   
  
Max said goodbye and headed up towards Mrs. J's room.  
  
-  
  
Walking in, Max looked around for the old woman. "Mrs. J? You here?" She heard a muffled sound coming from the left, and followed it.  
  
Sitting in a corner was Mrs. J herself, shaking violently. "Hello child." She said when Max approached her. "Oh my god, whats wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing child. I've been like this for 5 years. Its nothing new." Max nodded, "Do you want me to get you anything because I could?"  
  
The old woman shook her head, "Sit down child." Max obliged and sat across from her on the floor. The word child again annoyed her, but she hid it.  
  
"Now I've been trying to sell this place for years, but I never found the right owner, until now." Mrs. J said, smiling sadly at Max. "I don't understand." Max said honestly.  
  
"I mean, your the perfect owner Maxine. I've been watching you, and you have the talent. Your memory is so fantastic, and I can see right through you. Your a genuine young woman, and you'd make a fine young owner of this place. I know you'd take care of it when I am gone." She said patting her hand.  
  
Max shook her head violently, "No, I can't do this. I was never good at managing things. I'm good at being told what to do. I'm inferior, not superior. It's always been that way."  
  
The lady smiled, "You'll do fine." She smiled and got up, walking out the door to leave Max to her thoughts. "Oh, and one more thing. Take care of Zee too, he's my pride and joy that boy is. I know you'll take care of him too." She said, winking at her and leaving.  
  
Max's mind was spinning out of control. This was way too weird, and it was going on way too quickly. "Why me?" Max asked herself.  
  
She sighed and got up, cautiously walking down to the busy bar.   
  
"Hey boss." Ty the bodyguard said. "Hey Ty. How did you know?"   
  
"Mrs. J told me. I just saw her leaving." Max nodded in understanding, "It was so sudden, I have no idea what to do."   
  
Ty smiled, "Get Zee, he'll help you out. You really don't have much to do, except making sure everyone is doing their job, boss."  
  
Max smirked, "I'll go get him."  
  
-  
  
After a long, hectic day at work, Max arrived at Zee and her place around 3AM. Max sighed, going into her bedroom and lying down on her bed for a moment.  
  
But a moment was all it took for her to fall fast asleep.  
  
*  
"Max! Your leaving me?" Zane asked, his ice blue eyes boring into her. Max smiled, "Sorry big brother. Got a mission to go on. I will see you later when I get back."  
  
"Promise?" He asked her. "Promise!" Max said hugging him tightly. Following a rather large man, Max waved goodbye to Zane and her other siblings. She turned around and saw him wave at her until the white doors closed, leaving her all alone in a large room.  
  
"You look so familiar." Max said to Zee. Images of Zane and Zee flashed through her mind like lightning.  
*  
  
She snapped her eyes open and gasped.   
  
Zee was Zane.  
  
She was so horrified. Sure she had so many dreams, but their was only so much she could take. Perking her ears at a commotion nearby, Max got up and walked out of her room to see where it was coming from.  
  
Walking through the hallway, Max walked into the kitchen. There, she saw Zee sitting down reading the newspaper. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice echoing through the silence.  
  
Zee jumped, obviously surprised. "Oh, hey. Whats up?" Max raised her eyebrow, "I don't know, you tell me." He grinned, "I was just reading the paper." Max smirked, "At 3 in the morning? And I thought I had sleeping problems."  
  
Zee shrugged, "I'm not the sleeping type." Max stared into his eyes intensly. Of course, why hadn't she noticed it before? No one else had those eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Zee asked her, now standing right in front of her. She didn't know when or how he got to be right in front of her, but he was there. "Zane?" She said, her voice crackled.  
  
He froze. No, she couldn't know. Their was nothing that could have her thinking that he was in any way Zane. "What did you say?" He asked, making sure he heard right.  
  
Max smiled, knowing she was right. Without warning, she leaped up and hugged herself tightly to his masculine body. She let go and looked into his eyes, "It really is you Zane, isn't it?"  
  
He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who exactly she was. Then he broke into a huge grin, "Max?" He questioned. Max smiled and nodded, "It really is you." She said touching his face.  
  
He buried his face into the crook of her neck and didn't let go.  
  
........................................................................  
  
- Somewhere Up Town, Seattle, 12PM -  
  
"Sketch, do you think it's possible that I'm in love?" Alec asked out of curiousity. Sketchy shrugged, "I guess. I mean, anythings possible right?"  
  
"Thats not what I mean. I mean, do you think that I could be in love? Thats why I've been so crazy and down this past week?"  
  
"Sure I guess. That or your just crazy." Alec chuckled, " I wonder if Max will come back." Sketchy smiled, "So your in love with Max eh?" He cocked his eyebrow. "What? No. Max? No."  
  
"Whatever man. I can see it in your eyes." Silence developed as the two walked down the streets of Seattle. After a long moment Alec decided to ask, "Are you serious? I'm really in love with Max?"  
  
Sketchy laughed, "You got it bad."   
  
"I mean I know I cared about her, but not loved her."  
  
"Loved who?" The familiar voice caught Alecs attention, and he slowly turned around. "Logan." The way he said his name was too funny. He said it out of pure dread, hatred towards him. Logan had this way of annoying the hell out of you, just by standing there.  
  
"Who do you love?" Logan asked again. "None of your business." Logan shrugged, "I've been trying to get ahold of you for awhile. I haven't seen Max in a week, I'm worried."  
  
"She went to---" Alec clasped a hand over Sketchy's mouth so he wouldn't reveal the true identity of her location. He knew Max didn't want him to know. Being the obsessive compulsive he was, he would run after her.  
  
"She went to her cousins. See she got this call from a relative, saying she needed help. I guess she's somewhere in Seattle, though Max didn't say where. She should be back any day."  
  
"Odd, I wonder why she never told me about this." Hmm, wonder why.  
  
"She was probably in a rush. Being Max, she tends to forget things." Logan nodded, "Yeah, she forgot to drop me off those papers."   
  
"What papers?" Alec asked curiously. "Nothing, its nothing big. Just your basic information." Logan brushed off, "Well, I better go. I have things to do, unlike you."  
  
"Oh yeah, can't keep your computer waiting. It might *gasp* shut down." Sketchy said, humoring himself, and Alec. "Funny, really." Logan said sarcastically, walking off.  
  
"What an ass." Sketchy muttered. Alec laughed, "You can't tell me he don't annoy you either?" Sketchy said unbelievably.  
  
Alec shrugged, "I'm used to him. Besides, Max made me like him." Sketchy smirked, "Going to Crash later?" Alec nodded, "Yeah. Got to find me a woman tonight. I can't stand this 'obsessing over one woman' thing."  
  
"Yeah, or you'd be Logan." Alec laughed, "I would wouldn't I?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
- RockHard, The Next Morning -  
  
"Zee, is this place way too dull, or is it just me?" Max asked looking around the place. Since it was Friday, they had to play karaoke, and had to set up a band for tonight. And Max decided to tidy the place up.  
  
Zee shrugged, "I guess it could use some color." Max grinned, "Thats what I thought. Does Mrs. J have anything here to decorate it with? I'm thinking some colorful lights, a DJ, and some sparkle would be good."  
  
"We have lots of stuff in the basement." He said, pointing to a nearby door. Max smiled and walked down the steps.  
  
When she was down there, she found 4 boxes, all with things she could use. "Hey give me a hand down here." Max said.  
  
Three hours later the place looked brand new. Mrs. J would be coming by in an hour to see if everything was going okay.   
  
"I think I can handle this whole boss thing." Zee chuckled, "So wheres the DJ?" Max thought for a moment, then grinned, "Tommy?" Zee smiled, "Perfect."  
  
-  
  
That night the place was more packed than yesterday. Mrs. J loved the decoration, and suggested a few more ideas. They had the place perfect before it opened.  
  
Tommy loved being DJ. Max gave him a black cap to put on, along with some baggy clothes. He played the right music, which also surprised Max. After all, he was only 10.  
  
"Zee, you going to stick around?" Max asked to Zane, who was getting ready to head downstairs. "Nah, the whole night club just isn't for me."  
  
"Please?" Max asked, giving him her best 'I-can't-do-it-alone' look. He sighed and turned back around and sat on a stool.  
  
"What can I get ya?" Max asked, winking at the twenty something man in front of her. He smiled, "First, you could tell me your name. Then, you could guarantee me a night with you pretty lady."  
  
Max inwardly rolled her eyes. Were all men like this? "The names Maxine. That's all I can guarantee." Okay, it was half a lie.  
  
"Fine, just get me a scotch." Max nodded and got him a scotch, then made her way over to the cash register. "I don't get it. Your the boss, and the bartender?" Zane asked.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a hard-worker." Zane smiled, "Right. Oh, I want you to meet my friend Layna." He said motioning to a dark haired and dark skinned woman. "Sup boo?"  
  
Max mentally smiled, this girl was a lot like OC. This was great, she had Tommy, who reminded her of Alec, and now Layna, who reminded her of OC.  
  
"Hi Layna, I'm Max." Layna smiled, "You can call me Lee. Everyone does."   
  
"So your the boss of this place now?" Layna asked, changing the subject. "Yeah." Max said nodding. "Thats great boo."  
  
"Are you straight?" Max asked out of curiousity. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but I was just wondering."  
  
"No, but I can be if he's hott enough. Like Zee here, but he's like my best friend." Layna chuckled. Zee smirked, "Thanks, I guess."  
  
Max laughed, "You would love my friend Original Cindy. Anyways, I got to get back to work. Nice meeting you Lee." Layna nodded, "Likewise Max."  
  
.................................................................................  
  
A/N: Haha, since I have someone that is a lot like Alec, and someone whos a lot like OC now, all I got to do is find someone a lot like Logan. God, who could be as bad as Logan? lol...  
And No, this is not a logan-bashing fic. Tho I wouldn't mind. Sketchy really is the only one making fun of him, just cause I had to throw in SOMETHING.  
  
And to my reviewers: You guessed right! Zee IS Zane. I guess I gave you clues right? Him being named Zee, being in California, and sort of his features I guess?  
  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and keep them coming please! 


	6. Bottom Of A Bottle

Disclaimer: I disclaim! Bwahh!   
  
Feedback: It's like the butter on my bread. I love it and it's greatly appreciated =)  
  
.....................................................................  
  
So kill me with the love that you won't give to me,  
  
And pack the wound with salt - I want to feel it bleed.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Chapter 6: Bottom Of A Bottle  
  
-RockHard, 11PM -  
  
"You know, I don't think anyone really understands the true meaning of love." Max was saying to the crowd before her. "Its not all lovey dovey cute little stars in your eyes or that warm fuzzy feeling you get."  
  
Her eyes were a little droopy, and she looked like she was going to fall off the chair any second. Their were nods here and there.  
  
"Its painful and hard. And emotional." She said, taking a swig of her beer. "And it makes you weak." Tears were forming in her eyes as she struggled to maintain her composure.   
  
"Maxine I think I should take you home." Zane said to her, touching her arm briefly. She pulled away.  
  
"Don't be such a party crasher Zane. I'm just having a little fun with my friends here." She said smiling at the few people around her. Zane glared again and gritted his teeth, "Its Zee, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Zee." Max said sarcastically, laughing her ass off. "Whats so funny?" Zane felt like pummeling her, here and now. She was acting like a complete idiot.  
  
It was a Saturday night, and also Max's day off. So she decided to take a few drinks, but she ended up drinking way too much, and now she was more than half drunk.  
  
"Nothing Zeeeeeeee." Max said laughing still.. He hated the way she would say his name, it was getting on his nerves. He sighed and grabbed ahold of her wrist harder, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled at him as he swung her over his shoulder. Zane shrugged, "You wouldn't listen to me." He said, carrying her outside to his car. Dropping her to her feet, Zane pointed to the car, "Get in." He ordered, his face hard and unreadable.  
  
Max sighed and sat in the car and took a swig of water. "I feel sick."  
  
Zane just rolled his eyes and drove off to their apartment.  
  
-  
  
"Back so soon?" Tommy said, his voice echoing through the large apartment. "Yeah, Max had a bad encounter with beer. And I mean bad." Zane said, carrying Max.  
  
He sat her down on a nearby couch and gave her a glass of water, "Drink it." He ordered. Max obeyed and soon the glass was empty. "My head hurts." She said.  
  
Zane fetched her some aspirin and not long after she was feeling a little better, "Thanks." Max whispered to him, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Max, I think you should tell me the truth at why your here." Zane said, staring intently at her. Max finally looked up at him, "But I told you the truth. My life was so hectic in Seattle, I couldn't take it."  
  
"Yeah, but what about your friends and family back there?" Max's face became expressionless. "Original Cindy understands, and were keeping in touch. I have no family. Your all I got."  
  
"Oh." Zane whispered. A long silence passed. "You were talking back at the bar like you were in love."  
  
"I think I was." Max finally said, breaking the tension. "You think?"  
  
Max sighed, "He was just so complicated and so different than me. I left because he hurt me. And now I'm just confused about where he and I stand."  
  
"I understand." He said, pulling her in a hug. Pulling away from her, Zane looked into her eyes. "Theirs something else." He said simply. Max's face wrinkled into confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Theirs someone else your thinking of." Max shook her head, "No. No one else."  
  
Zane broke into a smile, "You like someone." He said poking her side. Max jumped, "Maybe."  
  
"You like him huh?" Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Max got up from the couch and paced around the room, "I didn't think I did."  
  
"But you do." Max looked at him bewildered. "How the hell do you know all of this?" Zane grinned, "Your like an open book Max. I've always been able to read you. You can't hide anything from me."  
  
Max smirked and threw a nearby pillow at him, "Your making me uneasy." Zane chuckled, "Sorry." Glaring at him, she tapped her foot. He was just like Zack.  
  
But soon after, Max's anger wore away, "I've missed this." Max said sitting down beside him, hugging him. Zane ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the comfort of his long lost companion. "Me too."  
  
"Have you seen any of the others?" Max asked. "No, I've tried to reach Brin and Krit. But I've had no success. I tried reaching you too, but I guess you came to me." Max nodded beneath him, "Yeah. I'm really glad I found you too. You don't know how much I needed this. Someone that understood everything about me. It's like talking to Zack."  
  
"Yeah, he always had a thing for understanding us easily huh?" Max nodded, suddenly feeling sadness surge through her at the familiar name. "I miss him." She confessed, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Me too Max, me too." Zane said, continuing to brush her hair with his fingers. "You know, its funny how a little tears can sober you up Max." Max chuckled, "Yeah. I know."  
  
"Well I think I am going to hit the sack. See you in the morning Max." Zane said kissing her on the forehead, then got up and went into his room. "Night." She said quietly.  
  
-  
  
Laying down on the oversized couch in the living room, Max stared up at the ceiling, thinking about home. Or whatever it was called, she wasn't sure.  
  
Starting to wonder if exactly what she was doing was right, she sighed and picked up the phone, her hands shaking from the slight uneasiness she was feeling at that moment.  
  
Dialing the number, Max waited for the phone to pick up. The phone rang 5 times, and she was about to hang up, when a familiar voice had stopped her.  
  
"Lo?" The sweet sound of Original Cindys voice echoed through Max's ears. Pausing, not knowing exactly what to say, OC grew impatient.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey OC." Max said softly. Their was a pause, then she heard a thud. "Boo?" OC said, not believing her ears. "Yeah, its me." Max said, smiling from ear to ear. She could tell that OC was smiling the exact same way.  
  
"Well hey boo! What the fuck is shakin'?" OC asked excitedly. Max chuckled, "Nothing really. Just chillin' here at my FINE apartment."   
  
"Define 'Fine'," OC said curiously. "Silk sheets, big ass TVs, loads of food, oh yeah, and I own a bar." OC gasped, "You pimpin' down there without OC?"  
  
Max laughed through the phone, "I tried not to, but it all came to me. I met my brother Zane down here too." Original smiled, "Thats great boo. Your finally with yo brother."  
  
"Yeah, but I miss you OC." Max said honestly. "Aw girl, ya know I miss you too. So get your ass back here. I mean, I can have huge ass TVs and I can turn this room into a pimp town. You just say the word sugar."   
  
Max laughed, "Nah, I don't care if its not nice. I just care about seeing my friends. And you know I can't come back yet. Does Logan know where I am?" Max asked suddenly.  
  
"Naw, not unless Alecs big mouth told him." Max snorted, "Probably did. Wait, you told him?"   
  
"Not exactly. I told him you were confused and you had to leave. I didn't say where. I had to tell him something, that boy is going crazy here without you." Original said. "Who? Alec?"   
  
"Mhmm." She said. "No way, Alec could care less." OC shrugged, "I'm stating the truth. He misses you ya know, and OC knows you miss him too."  
  
"I might miss using him for a punching bag, but thats about all." Max said dryly. "Right boo. Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Max asked, raising her voice. "Absolutely nothing. Just, come home soon aight?" OC said. Max sighed, "I will keep in touch."  
  
And the line went dead.  
  
.........................................................  
  
- Jampony, Next Morning -  
  
Casually walking to his locker, Alec passed by Original, who didn't look her usual self. "Whats up OC?" Alec asked.  
  
"Nothin' boo." Alec smirked, "Now thats a first. No smart remark? No 'boo, shut yo ass up'? No flick Alec off today?"  
  
"Max called." Original answered. That shut Alec up. His eyes grew dark and the emotions he had bottled up for the past 2 weeks were showing all over his features, but within a moment they were gone, replaced by the empty mask he was too familar with.  
  
"What did she want?" Alec asked, opening his locker and pretending to not care. But Original noticed the shakiness of his voice just referring to Max. "Just to see how I was doing. It was interesting."  
  
Alec shrugged, "Do I care?" He said shutting his locker hard. OC smiled softly, "Yes, you do." Alec shook his head, "Thats where your wrong OC. I don't." He said walking casually over to Normal, grabbing some packages and walking out the door.  
  
"Damn transgenics. Their too stubborn." OC said getting up off the bench, while Sketchy walked over to OC, swinging his arm around her.  
  
"Aw come on OC, your stubborn too. You can't even admit that you think I'm good looking. I see the way you look at me." OC snorted, "Oh like this?" She said glaring at him, then hitting him in the arm, hard.  
  
"Ow!" Sketchy yelled, "See! Your flirting now. Can't keep your hands off of me." Original rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you caught me. Your so irresistible." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sketchy said, following her out the door.  
  
-  
  
Alec had rode his bike around downtown Seattle for about an hour now, his packages delivered long ago, his mind drifting back to her.   
  
He hated thinking about her, it made him want to vomit. The way her face entered his mind, grinning at him, her eyes laughing at him. Alec felt like he was going insane.  
  
Alec ran a hand through his disheveled hair, a sigh escaping his soft lips. Turning around, he rode his bike to Crash, in serious need for a drink and a round of pool.  
  
Original and Sketchy were sitting at their usual table, with OC checking out all the fine ladies and Sketchy was doing the same. "Hey what about the girl in the red?" Sketchy asked, pointing to a short red haired woman.  
  
OC moved her head in the direction and noticed the shy girl, and she was looking straight at Original Cindy, and OC laughed, "Sorry boo, that ones looking for a lady. I can tell."   
  
Sketchy snorted when she got up, walking towards the girl. "It can just be the three of us then!" Sketchy yelled to OC, who was already out of hearing range.  
  
"Give it up Sketch, you've asked OC that question a million times, she ain't giving in." Alec called to Sketchy, taking OC's once occupied seat. "Oh whats up man?" Sketchy asked taking a sip of beer.  
  
"Nothing, I was just cruisin' round and decided I needed a drink." Alec said motioning towards his beer, which he hadn't touch.  
  
Sketchy looked down at the full beer and stared at it for about five minutes, noticing Alec was making no move to drink it, "You going to drink that?" Sketchy asked pointing to the drink.   
  
Alec looked up at Sketchy and saw the thirst in his eyes and laughed. "I was going to, but you can have it." He said pushing the drink in his direction. Sketchy grabbed it and gulped it down fast.  
  
"Thanks." Sketchy said wiping his mouth. Alec said nothing, just stared at the table in front of him. "Where you at tonight? No scratch that, where have you been for the past week?"   
  
Alec looked up at Sketchy with sad eyes, "I guess I've just been out of it. I haven't really got any rest lately." He lied easily. Sketchy snorted, "I may be drunk sometimes, but it doesn't mean I'm stupid."  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow at the comment, "I mean I'm not blind."   
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Damn you Alec! Just say it already, you miss Max. We all do! So do us all a favor and stop crying over her, or go find her. It's getting annoying."  
  
Alec glared at Sketchy, who raised his hands in surrender, "Don't kick my ass for saything that." Alec gave a quick smile, "Its okay Sketch, your right anyways."  
  
"I am? I mean, yeah. I am." He said pouring another glass of beer for himself. "I think I'm going to go find me a woman." Sketchy rolled his eyes, "You'll never find any, OC over there is scamming on all of them." Sketchy said pointing to Cindy, who was indeed flirting with about 4 girls.  
  
"Eh, so I got competition. Nothing my wittiness can't overcome." Alec said walking towards the bar and scoping out some girls.  
  
Sketchy hit his head against the table, "Why can't I be witty? Or gay huh? I need a woman." He said looking towards the ceiling. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came in contact with a short, chubby redhead, who was smiling down at him.  
  
"Hey there I'm Tammy, and I couldn't help but overhear you and your friends conversation. Obviously you are much more attractive than him." She said winking at him. Sketchy grinned, looking her up and down, and then he shrugged. *She'll do* He thought.  
  
"So, you wanna go up to my room?" Sketchy asked wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled and nodded. Sketchy grinned and grabbed her wrist, practically running out the door.  
  
-  
  
Two hours and he'd lost count of how many beers later, Alec was feeling a little queasy. He had no idea why either, beer usually only gave him a little buzz. But he felt much more than that.  
  
Alec was talking to a redheaded beauty for he didn't know how long, and she seemed talkative enough for the both of them. He recalled her giving him her name, but he was feeling too strange to even think straight.  
  
"So baby, what do you usually do on a Sunday night?" The redhead asked, smiling mischeviously at him. He raised an eyebrow, and she already knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Why don't we go to my place, its not far from here?" She suggested, tugging on his jacket. Alec was about to object, just because he wasn't feeling too up to it. But taking one look at her chest, practically spilling out exposed to him, he had his mind made up.  
  
"Okay." Alec said, voice unsure. "Aww, your shy. I love that in a man." She winked at him, rubbing her hands up his arms. Inwardly, Alec rolled his eyes. He was anything but shy, and he was about to show her that in bed. "Go, now." He practically grunted, taking her hand, making her follow. She giggled in response.  
  
Seeing her car, Alec had to refuse to drive to her place with her. It was a small beetle, barely big enough for him to ride in. The thing was practically a mini dome.  
  
"Umm, I don't know." Alec said, trying to refuse. "I have my bike here, maybe I should follow?" He asked, hoping she'd agree.  
  
She shrugged, "Alrighty then. But follow close behind. Wouldn't want you to get lost." She said, winking at him for about the 10th time that night.  
  
He sighed and hopped on his bike, following her to her place.  
  
-  
  
The next morning Alec awoke with a throbbing headache. Looking around the small, pink room in curiousity, he was trying to figure out where he was. His eyes were blurry and he could barely see.  
  
Noticing he had no clothes on, Alec jumped out of bed in horror. Looking down at the woman beside him, she looked very familiar, but he couldn't place her. Feeling uneasy, he found his clothes on the floor and hurriedly ran out of the house and sped off to his apartment.  
  
When he got their, he grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple of aspirins. This headache of his wasn't going away. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out everything that happened the night before, but oddly, couldn't remember.  
  
Sighing, he threw the now empty bottle away, grabbed his jacket and headed to Jampony.  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
- California, 10AM -  
  
Max groaned. She had the biggest headache ever. Rolling over she got up from the very comfortable bed and walked downstairs.  
  
"Morning." Zane said smiling. Max grunted something noncoherent and sat beside him on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.  
  
Zane watched her in amusement as she made faces at each channel, until she got to the cartoon channel. Sitting the remote down she smiled in satisfaction and plopped her feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Headache?" He asked. "Oh god yes!" Max groaned, laying her head down in his lap. "You couldn't even imagine."  
  
Zane smiled apologetically, "You could hit me on the head a few times and I may come to an understanding." Max chuckled, "I'm not in the mood at the moment."  
  
Running his hand through her hair, Zane watched the TV show in interest. Max smiled, "Road runner is cool. Original Cindy got me into this stuff, can't get it out of my head."  
  
Zane said nothing.  
  
"Apparently it worked for you too." Max said raising her head from his lap, "Got any aspirin?" Zane nodded, "Kitchen cupboard."  
  
Rising from the couch, Max headed into the kitchen. "Morning Max." Tommy said, eating fruit loops. Max scoffed, "Is that all you ever do?"   
  
"What?" Tommy asked confused. "Eat. It's like your hobby." He shrugged, "Never thought of it like that." Max rolled her eyes and grabbed the aspirin, taking two.   
  
"Never ever drink kid, okay?" Max said to him, patting him on the back and walking back into the living room.   
  
"Zane I.." She stopped when she noticed he was on the phone. He turned around and looked at her, his face puzzled. "Max, its for you." He said.  
  
She walked over to the phone and took it. "Damn it boy, if you don't let me talk to Max I swear to god.."   
  
"OC, it's me." Max said, smiling at Zane. "What's the problem?"   
  
"Hey boo. Just figured I'd let you know that Logan has the cure for the virus." Max's eyes widened, "Your kidding right?"  
  
"Nope. He called me earlier this morning, saying he had to get ahold of you because it was important. He thinks your helping out a cousin somewhere uptown Seattle. So he wanted me to tell you to come home soon."  
  
Max was too awe struck she couldn't form words.  
  
"You there boo?" OC asked. "Uh, Yeah. I'm here." Max said, finally finding her voice. "So..."  
  
"So what?"   
  
"So are you coming back home and live with Logan, happily ever after? Or are you just going to forget I even told you that?"  
  
"Oh I won't forget. But I'm not just going to go back and pretend everything is okay between us, cure or no cure. He really screwed things up for us, so I don't even think their ever will be an 'us' anymore."  
  
"Want me to tell him that, cause I could throw in a few punches for free?" OC suggested. Max laughed, "Nah. Just tell him you couldn't get ahold of me. I know that if you tell him that, he won't listen. So whenever I get over this whole thing, get over him, I'll tell him myself."  
  
"I'm down with that. But we all still miss you here. Come home soon okay?"   
  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Love ya OC."  
  
"You too boo."  
  
"Who was that?" Zane asked. Max shrugged, "It was just a friend." She plopped down beside him and sighed, closing her eyes. "I think my headache just got worse."   
  
Zane chuckled, "Well it better be okay by tonight, you've got to work. And that place gives you a headache just by being there."   
  
Max groaned, "I hate alcohol!"   
  
....................................................................................  
  
- Jampony, 2PM -  
  
"So I'm with this hott chick right? And she totally comes onto me, grabbing me and kissing me and everything else, and I'm just like, sweet." Sketchy rambled on about his 'hot date' while Alec was having a headache the size of California. Go figure.  
  
"Sketch, that's awesome you got the hook up last night but, I'm really not in the mood right now. My head hurts." He said, sitting down on the bench. "Women suck."  
  
"Shut up fool." Original said, hitting him upside the head. "You will never believe the news that I got from Logan." OC said to Alec. "Well...."  
  
"He found the cure for the virus." Alec's heart sunk. Every last shred of hope that he had for he and Max had just flew out the window. "Great." He mumbled.  
  
"Wait, I haven't got to the great part yet."   
  
"You know, I really got to deliver this package. Save it for later okay? I've heard enough good news today to last me a lifetime." He mumbled, walking out the door.  
  
"Man that guy is really spaced out about Max ain't he?" Sketchy said to OC. "So what's the great part?"  
  
"Max didn't care." Original said, watching Alec walk out the door.  
  
-  
  
Later that day, Alec and Sketchy headed over to the Blowfish Tavern. "I don't know man. I got me a girlfriend, I don't want to screw things up." Sketchy said walking into the place.  
  
"Don't be so whipped, she's never going to know. Besides, this is my cure. The way to get a woman off your mind, is to think about other women."  
  
"Ahh, I get it."   
  
They found a table and sat down, "So which one do you want? I got dibs on the blondie over there." Sketchy pointed out. Alec looked around. Oddly, nothing looked good to him.  
  
"I don't know." Alec said honestly. Sketchy looked at him weird, "Okay man you really need to chill. Fine, fine. Here, look at all the girls and imagine Max."  
  
Alec looked at him skeptically, "I'm trying to forget about Max, not imagine her giving me a lap dance." Suddenly, at the words, he imagined it.  
  
"Damn it!" Alec screeched, grabbing his head. "Now I really can't stop thinking about her. Thanks." His mind was racing, every woman he looked at, he saw her.  
  
"Okay then, just imagine Normal." Alec sneered, "Max is way better."   
  
"It's worth a try!" Sketchy said, slapping him on the back. "No thanks." Alec said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You know Alec, OC told me that Max didn't want anything to do with Logan. Even after she told her about the virus." Sketchy told him. Alec looked up, "Really?"  
  
Sketchy nodded, "Yeah so maybe their is hope for you two." He hinted. Alec huffed and shook his head, "I really don't know." He said honestly.  
  
"Whatever man. I'm going to enjoy my night." He said smiling, winking at the blonde in front of him. "I'm a professor, baby." The girl smiled at him and giggled, "Your so funny."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, "Catch you later man."   
  
"Wait! How am I going to get home?" Alec shrugged, "You seem to be doing good with the ladies, maybe you can score a ride from them." He said grinning.  
  
Sketchy smiled, "Catch ya later."  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
- Zanes Apartment, 1AM -  
  
"So now, after cheating on me, he thinks I'm going to run back to him just because he has the cure to the virus! Is he insane?" Max said to her new friend Layna. "He doesn't even know that I caught him cheating either."  
  
"Men, their such fools. I say you tell him straight up how it is." Layna said, handing Max a glass of water. "I heard that." Zane said to them, sitting down beside Max.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Zane asked worriedly. Max smiled, "I'll be fine. Just need to let it all out you know?" Zane nodded, "I'll be up in my room. You need anything, just call for me. Okay?"  
  
Max nodded and gave him a hug, "I'm so lucky to have a brother like you." She said. "Ditto." Zane said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Night you two."   
  
"Yeah, I better head home too. Its really getting late." Layna paused, "Hang in there girl. Men, their just pains in the ass. They've got to go away sometime or another." She said to Max, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Bye."Max waved. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding she needed a nice cold shower.  
  
Heading up to the bathroom, Max turned on the shower and hopped in. The ice cold water did nothing to ease the tension that had built up in her the past month.  
  
She sighed and leaned against the shower wall, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.  
  
.................................................................  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. Short, boring chapter. I'm getting nowhere! Argh!   
  
But, the next chapter will be skipping to 3 months later, so it should be interesting *hint* (Hopefully I'll update sooner!)  
  
And I am *so* sorry for not updating for so long. I don't have much of an excuse, considering, I wasn't THAT busy. I really didn't mean to not update for 2 months.....So sorry! 


	7. The Chemicals Between Us

****

Disclaimer: I disclaim! Bwahh! 

****

Feedback: It's like the butter on my bread. I love it and it's greatly appreciated =)

.......................................................................

__

The chemicals between us, the walls that lie between us.

Lying in this bed.

The chemicals displaced, their is no lonelier place.

Than lying in this bed.

........................................................................

****

Chapter 7: _The Chemicals Between Us_

__

----Four Months Later----

It had only been a few months yet it felt like years since he'd seen her. Her face was only a mere remembrance in his mind, fading fast.

Funny, in 4 months almost nothing had changed. Max was still gone, OC was still getting a few phone calls a month, and those too were fading. Logan however, was a complete mess. He had the cure for 4 months now, but it helped none with her gone, Max still didn't speak to him.

However, he did find out by OC that he was the real reason she left. She let him have it. He didn't know where she was though, that's the information everyone refused to share with him. He'd been trying to find her, but he had no such luck.

Logan was beating himself up over it all, and he looked like hell run over. Even Alec felt a little bad for the guy, but didn't show it. He realized that Logan truly hurt her. He'd stepped on her heart, with Asha. Their was no way he could forgive him.

And now here he was, wallowing in despair over the pitiful nothing he liked to call life. 

"Alec?" The slurred voice of Sketchy questioned. They were at Crash, doing the usual. Drinking and playing pool. Alec hadn't slept with a girl for two months, and that was highly unusual. The feelings he had for Max had long faded, but a little of it was still there.

"What?" He replied absently. He hadn't shaved for days, and was starting to grow a goatee. 

"It's your turn." Sketchy pointed out. They were playing pool, and Alec was of course, winning. He nodded and took his shot, doing anything but concentrating on the game at hand, and he missed.

Neither could believe their eyes, Alec had never missed. 

Sketchy laughed whole-heartedly, "Well that's odd." He stated. "Your thinking about her again aren't you?" He sighed. 

"Not really," 

He smirked. "Then what are you thinking about?" 

Alec shrugged, "I just - I just wonder what she's doing right now, or if she thinks about me." He sighed, "Of course not. I'm going over to Joshua's."

Before Sketchy could protest, he grabbed his denim jacket and headed out the door.

-

"Hey Joshua, you here?" Alec asked, stepping into the house. Looking around the room, it was full of paintings, but no Joshua. He browsed through the unfamiliar paintings and his eyes settled on one in particular.

His hand absently reached out to trace the image. It was a painting of Max. It was painted in perfection, just like the person he knew she was. 

Letting his arm rest at his side, he headed downstairs. Letting out a shaky breath, he placed his fingers over the piano keys, and he began to play. Playing made him remember so many things, but forget them as well. 

He started playing slow, sad, and softly. Then, he played louder and faster. A hand on his shoulder made him spin around in alarm, eyes focusing on the sad canine in front of him. "I feel it too Alec." Joshua said. sadly. Alec had lost his companion, and Joshua had lost his little fella. 

He gave Alec a quick hug and prodded upstairs, Alec following soon after.

"How you holding up?" Alec asked, sitting on the couch. Joshua shrugged and sat in the kitchen, picking up the book he had been reading earlier. "Big fella okay. Miss little fella." 

He sighed, "I do too Josh. I really do." The painting of Max was sitting across the room from him, practically staring him down. It made him very uneasy. "So what have you been up to lately Josh?" Alec asked, trying to make small talk.

Joshua shrugged, "Not much. Reading. Painting." 

Alec smiled slightly. "Josh?" He questioned.

"Yes Alec?" 

"You know, that picture of Max you painted is really good. It looks just like her." He said. 

Joshua smiled and nodded, "Joshua paint little fella very good." 

Alec laughed nervously, "You sure do. You know, Logan may be interested in that..." He said.

Joshua smiled, "Really?" 

Alec nodded, "Yeah so, I could always go give it to him. That is unless you intend to keep it?" 

Joshua shook his head, "No. Joshua has lots of paintings of little fella." 

Alec smiled. "Great, I'll be sure to give it to him." He walked briskly over to the painting and picked it up, walking out the door. Joshua just laughed softly at the transgenic. Alec could never fool him.

---------------------------------------------

The air was cold that day, colder than it ever should have been. The wind blew so fiercely and the sky was gray. It fit their moods perfectly.

Max watched with sadness as Zane stood there, emotionless, in front of the grave. He said nothing the entire day, and hardly spoken a word the entire week. Everyone knew it was bound to happen soon, but it would never prepare them for the agony that would come afterwards.

Max walked over to him cautiously and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her with stormy eyes. His face may have not shown anything, but his eyes showed it all. Tears brimmed his eyes and they threatened to spill down his face.

Tommy was standing on his left, holding his hand fiercely. The whole situation was awkward, and the hurt, she wasn't used to this. 

Standing before the grave of Mrs. Judy Bloom, the three said their silent goodbyes to the lady they come to know as a mother to them. 

Zane, however, had it worse. Max had only known Mrs. J for a mere 4 months. Zane knew her his whole life.

His voice crackled and he sobbed openly, unable to keep the tears in. Max quickly grabbed him and held him tight, whispering soothingly in his ear. "It's going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around her and held on for his life.

She held him like that for a long while.

"Maxie?" Zane whispered, still hugging her. 

"Yeah?" She asked. 

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Promise me - promise me you won't leave me." His light blue eyes were sad and pleading. 

Without a second thought, she answered, "I'll never leave you." He hugged her again and she could only hug him back.

Not long after, Zane finally became composed again and he said his goodbyes to the only woman he'd known for his entire life. Sniffling, Tommy grabbed a hold of Max's hand. She smiled reassuringly down at him. 

Zane walked back over to the two and grabbed a hold of her other hand, and the three walked back to their car. He gave another glance back before hopping back into the car. And the sky turned slightly blue.

"I have to get to work today," Max said apologetically, "But if you need me to stay--"

"I'll be fine. Me and Tommy will just play some games or something. You go to work." Zane reassured her. 

"You sure?" She asked worriedly. He smiled softly and she nodded, saying goodbye and heading over to Rock Hard.

-

Max sighed and sat down. Today was a busy night, and all she could think of doing was to go home. She didn't want to leave Zane alone, not in that condition.

Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to Seattle. It had been forever since she'd called OC. About a month. She really, really needed to call her. Max had never intended to stay here this long. She hadn't intended to become so close to other people and find her brother either. 

Walking over to the payphone, Max dialed the oh-so-familiar number and sighed as she waited for the phone to pick up.

"Lo?" OC's voice came across the phone. 

"Hey OC." 

Their was a long, long pause. "Hey Max. What's going on?" She asked. Funny, she hadn't called her boo, and she didn't seem too happy.

"Not much, just wondering how everyone is doing down there, I--"

"Were managing." She cut her short. 

Max nodded and cleared her throat, "Look OC, I was wondering, do you want to come and visit me here?" 

"What?" OC asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, I would love to see you guys." 

OC smirked, "If you wanted to see us that bad, you'd of came home already. What's wrong with coming down here?"

Max sighed, "OC, I found my brother. And I met some great friends too. I really don't know if I can go back." 

"So you meet some new friends and suddenly theirs no Seattle anymore, is that it?" Max was wondering what OC was getting at, it was so unlike her to be like this. "Look Max, you've already made up your mind that your not coming back here. Why you continue to rub it in my face I don't know." She sighed, "I got to go."

And she hung up.

Max cursed, she didn't mean for any of this to happen. Truthfully, she wished it hadn't. But she found her brother, and now, he really needed her. And not to mention Tommy, she was really getting attached to the annoying brat.

But honestly, she was still afraid to see Logan. Every time she thought of him she remembered that day. It wasn't so much that she was angry, or still moping, it was that she still cared for him. Not in the way she used to, and that's what scared her.

Logan was supposed to be her love, her life, the only one. Why in the hell did she feel otherwise? She was supposed to feel heartbroken and hurt that he had betrayed her. She didn't miss being with him, she still cared for him, but that was it.

She huffed and walked back over to the bar. Today was going to be a long, long day.

-------------------------------------

"Hurry the hell up, I ain't got all day boo." Original Cindy scolded to Alec, who was taking an extra long time at getting his stuff packed. 

After the interesting call from Max, OC decided to visit. She had her reasons to be angry with her boo, but she'd wanted to see her since she'd left. Now was as good of a time as any. So she asked Alec to go along, he declined. She had to force him. 

Alec walked out with his bag and he threw it in the trunk and sat in the passengers seat. He sighed and rested his head against the chair. "I cannot believe I'm going to see her." He said aloud.

OC chuckled, "You'll be fine." 

He shook his head furiously. "The Alec that didn't care would be fine. Me? I have feelings for her." 

She smirked, "So now you admit it."

"Just drive." He muttered.

-

"So, how in the hell do you know where Max lives?" Alec asked. They were in California now, and it was a long, excruciating drive. Alec hadn't been hit upside the head or scolded so many times in his life. Well, not for four months at least.

"I don't." OC said, flipping through a phone book. 

"Well then how in the hell do we find her?" He asked incredulously. 

"I know where she works, she mentioned the place to me. It should be in the phone book."

She flipped through it and finally, spotted what she was looking for. "Yes! Rock Hard, its on 316 Maple Drive." 

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a rather, inappropriate name?" 

"COME ON!" He raised his hands in surrender and hopped into the car. 

"SLOW DOWN!" Alec shouted to OC moments later, who was flying through traffic like a bat out of hell. He grabbed a hold of the dash for support, "You passed it!" He yelled, looking at the bar as it flew by.

She came to a screeching halt, did a 360, and headed to the bar. As soon as the car stopped Alec stumbled out of the car, "I'm driving next time!" He shouted at her. She ignored him and walked into the club.

"Is it just me or does this place remind you of Crash?" Alec asked curiously, inspecting the place. Indeed, it did. 

"Hey, do you know where I can find the owner?" OC asked a dark haired girl. 

"Can I help you?" The girl asked politely. 

"Yeah, I'm looking for Max. I'm her friend OC, I came to visit." Alec coughed behind her. "And this is Alec, he came as well." 

The girls face lit up, "So _your_ Alec." The girl said, looking him up and down. "She's upstairs. I'll get her." She walked over to where the steps led to upstairs and yelled, "_Maxine!_"

Alec snorted at the name. It figured, she was too self-centered that she couldn't even change her lousy name to something a little less noticeable. 

The rest of his thoughts couldn't be processed as the girl that had haunted his every dream came walking down the stairs at an excruciating low pace at that exact moment.

It seemed hot in here. Was she in heat? He felt something stir in his pants and blushed slightly, not taking his eyes off her. Her appearance changed a little. Her long straight hair was a little shorter and had a curl to it, which was not a bad look on her at all. That and she actually wasn't wearing black clothes.

"Original Cindy?" Max asked with doubt. She was standing still at the top of the stairs, mouth agape. She looked beside her and her eyes came in contact with him. Right at that moment he had wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. This was all too much.

"Alec?" The words escaped her mouth in the exact same fashion as OC's, except a little softer. She smiled and bound down the steps, meeting them both in a tight embrace. "I thought you weren't coming!" Max said, pulling away from the two.

"And pass up the offer to see my boo? Girl you crazy." 

Max smiled and hugged her friend. "It's great to see you too Alec!" She chirped, giving him a tight hug. This was all rather surprising, yet nice and he couldn't help but smile and wrap his hands securely around her.

"Sit down, have a drink or two." She said, ushering them to the bar. "I'll get the rest of the night off so I can spend it with you guys." She winked, going to the bar to get a pitcher of beer. 

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Alec asked awkwardly. 

Max smiled and shrugged, "Not much, just hanging with Tommy and Zee mostly." His heart felt heavy as it fell down to the pit of his stomach. Those were _male _names if he wasn't mistaken.

He cleared his throat and drank his beer, suddenly not feeling able to talk. "Nice place you got here boo, I can see why you like it." Original Cindy said, eyeing a few girls here and there. "Damn, if only Seattle had this many fine females walkin' round you know?" She asked. 

Max laughed, it was nice to have her friends back. Although she did happen to notice that Alec was acting a little on the strange side. "You okay boo?" OC asked to Alec.

He nodded, "Hey I think I am going to play a game of pool, either of you two want to join me?" He asked, standing up suddenly. They both shook their head and he shrugged, walking to the pool table.

Max unconsciously watched as he set up to play a game and a stranger walked over and offered to play him. Alec nodded and the two played, the man letting Alec break.

"Bad move." OC murmured, taking a sip of beer. She shook her head and looked over to Max, noticing whom her gaze rest upon. She looked back over at Alec and to Max, her mouth agape. "You sure have changed boo."

Max snapped her head to Original Cindy and furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

OC grinned, "I'm not blind sugar. I see the way you looking at your boy." 

Max was about to re-state that Alec was in fact _not_ her boy, before pondering the obvious. When she had seen Alec, she didn't feel annoyance or hatred. She felt happy to see her friend, and not to mention he looked amazing in his black shirt and denim jeans, with the stubble on his chin.

Her cheeks flushed as she realized the turn her mind was taking, her eyes looking over Alec appreciatively from the opposite end of the room. She heard OC bust into laughter, obviously noticing the way Max was drooling over him.

"You got it bad, boo." Original Cindy stated, finishing off her beer.

Alec returned a little later, stuffing a wad of money in his pocket, his silly grin plastered on his face. How she did miss seeing that grin. Before, she used to want to slap it off his face because he did it too much. Now, she kind of liked it.

Max felt like hitting her head repeatedly on the table, hating the way she couldn't stop thinking about Alec. Not even for a minute. 

"I'll get the next round." Alec said, taking the empty pitcher of beer. 

"You don't have to." Max shrugged.

"I want to." Alec winked, walking off towards the bar with Max staring after him.

"Just tell him how you feel." Original Cindy said. 

"What? No!" Max almost yelled, appalled with the idea of telling Alec how drool-able he was. The bastard was so arrogant he'd just smirk and think nothing of it, except to tease her about it 10 years from now. She dreaded the thought.

And truthfully, she denied the fact that she liked him. It was just infatuation, a small crush. Surely she'd get over it. Alec was nothing special anyways, right?

"Why not?" OC asked. 

"Alec is a playboy. He wants girls for one reason. I can't have a relationship with someone like that." She said. "Besides, I don't like Alec. It's just a little crush. I haven't seen him in awhile."

OC smirked, "Right, sugar. Like I'll believe that one. Besides, you said it yourself you haven't seen him in awhile, don't you think he might have changed?"

Max's eyes wandered over to the bar, where Alec was flirting shamelessly with the waitress. She was leaning over towards him, all the while touching him in different places, Alec looking mighty comfortable.

"No." Max said flatly. She gestured to the bar and OC noticed Alec flirting with the waitress. 

"Theirs nothing going on." OC shrugged. Max raised a brow, noticing how the pair's hands were roaming in all sorts of places. "I'm sure." Max mumbled.

"You know, theirs one good thing about this bar." Max began.

"What's that?" 

"It's my bar right? So I can kick Alec's ass out anytime I please." Max finished with a satisfied grin.

*

Alec was loving the attention he was getting. Not only by the pretty waitress flirting with him, but with Max. He could practically feel her burning gaze on his back, and he grinned to himself in satisfaction. 

He didn't really _like _the blonde, but it _did_ succeed it making Max jealous. So if she was in fact jealous, she had to have some sort of feelings for him. Seeing her squirm and hate the attention he was giving the blonde was too much to ask for.

And one minute he was talking to the girl, not necessarily listening though but talking nonetheless, and the next he was ripped away from the chat with his companion.

"What the hell?" Alec questioned, confused with why Max was dragging him away from the blonde and outside, with OC following with a grin.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Alec, but their is no flirting with the waitresses in my bar. It's time to go home." Max said sternly with her hands on her hips. Okay so the dirty talk the waitress kept feeding him DID in fact affect him, the bulge in his pants proved it, but it was only because he was thinking of a certain someone else while listening.

"Are you insane? I have no home! My home is miles from here!" Alec yelled, obviously frustrated, yet satisfied with her obvious jealousy.

"Point. And that's why we're heading to my place. And you are in NO way to speak to Tommy. He's already got enough garbage in that brain of his, just talking with you will heighten it."

She got in the car and drove off, OC and Alec close behind. They drove for about 5 miles before stopping in front of a nice sized apartment. The three got out of the car and followed Max up the stairs and into Zane's apartment.

"Max? Is that you?" Alec heard a gruff male voice say as he entered the apartment. He couldn't help but hate the feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Why was she staying with a guy? And two guys to say the least.

"Yeah, Zane, I'm here." Max replied as Zane flicked on the lights. Alec was met with a man with dark hair, and dark skin looking quite similar to Max. The only thing dramatically different were the color of their eyes. Zane put a t-shirt on and walked over, seemingly curious.

"Zane, these are my friends from Seattle; Original Cindy and Alec. Guys, this is Zane, my brother." 

Alec had no idea what relief flowed through his veins at that exact moment at the word brother, very happy with the fact she didn't say boyfriend or something similar. Although, if he was correct Zack was Max's brother, and his feelings for Max were a little more than brotherly love.

"Hey." Zane said, sticking his hand out and shaking OC and Alec's hands. "It's great to finally meet some old friends of Max's. She's told me a lot about you guys."

They all went into the living room, Max fetching them all something to drink. It was getting late, and it was obvious they had woken Zane from his sleep. "So what brings you down here?" Zane asked after a long moment.

"Just visitin' Max." Original Cindy said, taking a look around. "Nice place boo." 

Max smiled and sat down, Tommy trailing right behind her. 

Alec looked at the kid curiously, seeing as how he looked like a 10 year old gangster with his baggy pants, sweater, and sideways hat. He was chewing gum noisily, sprawled out on the couch in comfort, looking casually at Original Cindy and Alec.

"Yo." He said, giving OC a wink of appreciation and looking her up and down. 

She crossed her arms and smirked, glaring in the process. "Max, you might want to tell your little mini boo to keep his eyes above the horizon unless he wants Original Cindy to lay the smack down on his ass."

The grin on Tommy's face disappeared as he looked at her with shock and disbelief. 

Max laughed whole-heartedly, "Don't mind Tommy, he's going through these stages of teenage years, trying to figure out what his sense of style is. This week he's a Nelly impersonator." 

Alec raised an eyebrow, "And what about last week?"

"Men in black." Zane said flatly, a smile creeping on his face at the memories. "Wasn't quite successful."

"Fa rizzle." Tommy interjected.

"What the hell did he just say?" Alec asked, eyeing the boy sitting across from him.

"We're still trying to figure that one out." Zane said quickly.

"So what boo, are you playing mommy now or something?" Original Cindy questioned, still giving Tommy a glare when he looked her way.

"Hell no!" Max said quickly. "You see, when I was traveling here to California, he kind of followed me, and I haven't been able to get rid of him. Call him a pet." 

"I'ma jet outta dis joint. Night homies." Tommy said, faking a yawn and heading to his room.

"Peace." Alec said, causing the other three occupants of the room to stare at him bewildered. "What? I've been hanging around Sketchy too long..." 

"Whatever." Max rolled her eyes. "It's getting late, so I'm going to bed too. I can fold out the couches for you guys to sleep on, and I'll fetch you some blankets."

Alec, feeling himself slightly light-headed, watched her retreating back. Unaware of Zane staring at him, quite bemused, he stood beside Alec and whispered, "You like her, don't you?" 

Alec snapped out of his trance and looked up at Zane, "What?" 'Like I'm going to pour out all my secrets to you' Alec thought bitterly, sitting down dejectedly on the couch.

"Just stating the obvious man." Zane said, before leaning down eye level to Alec. "But if you even think about hurting her, I'll make sure they will find your body parts scattered all through Seattle. Got that?"

Alec was a bit taken aback by the threat, before a cheery smile swept back on Zane's face and he nudged him in the side, "Just talk to her."

Alec ran a hand through his disheveled hair, trying to grasp all the words to say that he needed to. And a mere second later, Max emerged with a handful of blankets and pillows and sat them down. 

"There ya go. If you guys need more, let me know. Night guys." She went to turn around when Alec found himself blurting out her name before he could stop himself.

"Max?" 

She turned around and looked at him expectantly, her brown eyes penetrating into his own. He debated just saying 'I love you' right there, but figured it too forward. Or maybe just kissing her would be better? No, it just might cause some serious damage afterwards. Or maybe just a light conversation, and telling her how he felt?

As the millions of options raced through his head, he found himself unable to tell her. "Uh, night Max."

A dazzling smile lit up her face and she turned around, walking into her bedroom and closing the door. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Alec slumped down on the couch in defeat. 

Across the room on the other couch, Original Cindy sat looking at him with amusement. "Real smooth, boo. Real smooth."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: *ducks from the various things being thrown at with* 

I know it's been months since I've updated. I've been busy, and I recently moved, and I'm even pregnant now so, you can tell I've been definitely busy. The fact my muse has disappeared doesn't help. You find it, give it to me, please? Anyways, hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment for all you guys that are actually still reading... and just note; this story is almost finished.


End file.
